Claws Unsheathed
by Bella-MockingJay
Summary: You know her story: Faythe sanders one of the eight remaining werecats left, is summoned back to the ranch. Love, drama, training and duty's of a tabby await her, will she arise to lead the pride with marc at her side. Or will she turn the story so she can live a normal life. Faythe Sanders Ain't no meek kitty, she has claws and knows how to use em. Watch Out Toms this ones trouble
1. New Beginings - Chapter 1

**A/N: ****HEY GUYS YOU MISS ME? I MISSED YOU HEAPS! **

**Having computer issues and I'm having massive headaches trying to figure out what to put next for 'young lovers' have any ideas? Please please please review! Anyways! This is my new-and-i-hope-to-be-epic story. In the Rachel Vincent Story and series the shifters, "Amazing must read!"**

**(Please I know I use some things from the book, no hating it was required that I used these parts in order for me to start were I needed to. Thank you for understanding!) **

**Disclaimer:**** Thou Does Not Own Anything**

**Please Review, and Favourite! **

* * *

**Faythe Pov - **

Walking through the trees, I stumble to get the button on my jeans undone. It had been almost three months since my last shift, and I was almost uncomfortable with the idea of being in my human form one second longer. I had Been Unable to shift during the last three months due to the fact of my trying-to-yet-failed-attempt to run from my world. My pride and fondly over protective father, they summoned me back about two hours ago, normally it would take three hours to arrive at the pride's ranch but due to Marc's suicidal driving skills we cut the time by almost half.

I had managed to unclasp my jeans they now lay forgotten on the forest floor, only now remembered when my ringtone buzzed making me turn and glare "Really… now,?" I direct my question towards the pair of skinny jeans. As if on cue the ringtone silenced "thank you" I mumble and return to unclasp my shirt, a small red half top. Once again the song "U + Ur Hand" blazed I groan and stomp over to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I ask "I Missed My Exam" the voice pronounces and I narrow my eyes pulling the phone away looking at the Screen as if it was to blame for the caller's lack of sense. I mentally screamed it was Andrew… of course it was Andrew… I hadn't called him like I said I would. "Andrew?" I clarified "yeah Faythe" he answers and I hear him chuckle from the other side of the line.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten around to calling" I apologize automatically "Its Fine, I've come down with the flu or something, everything just feels tight" he says and I cough to hide a laugh at his description. "Really tired actually, I'll call you later Kay?" he asks and I nod forgetting he can't see me. "Faythe? You still there?" he asks and I shake my head "sorry, daydreaming" I mutter into the receiver. "I'll talk to you later" I say and he hangs up after a brief 'I love you'. I sigh in relief glad I didn't have to make an excuse to get off the line. I finish with my clothes tucking them into a small patch of grass so it'll be easy to find them afterwards.

I fall to my hands and knees on the forest floor, closing my eyes tightly in concentration. I imagine my feline features, claws, canines, black fur, and the unusual feline pupils. With that last though my shift begins, pain runs through my toes and legs, then to my thighs and back, making its way up my body. I hear my jaw crack reorganizing itself and I cringe almost forgetting the sound as my blunt human teeth are replaced with deadly canines.

An itching sensation goes about my exposed skin, making me shiver; black fur surrounds my now exposed skin, as my shift completes itself.

I stand tall now on all fours, I huff in triumph, the pain hadn't been as bad as I'd thought, and sure I had several minor injuries. A few scratches and bruises from when a few unknown strays wonders into my pride's territory. I snort,_ that _guy left with a broken nose, I remember it clearly. The three of them had formed a circle and started talking to me softly as if I could be fooled by a little sweet talk. I had lashed out at one with my human claws extended, giving him a good sized scar. The second and third were more wary but by no means smart, one lunged for my right arm and other came from behind. (Defiantly some miss communication on their part).

I brought my right hand back and delivered a right hook to the stray that had my arms, nose. He clutched it with both hands leaving my arm free. (Big Mistake) I swung again this time knocking him to the ground "Bitch!" the stray growls lying on his ass. "Yeah? This what they all say" I snap and turn. The last stray grabbing my wrist and tugging so hard my arm just about pulled. I had no intention of being controlled instead I collided my left knee to my attackers groin. He fell to his knees and glared up at me, instead of weeping like I thought he would he pulled out a metal object the idiot brought a gun. I must say I was a little proud anyone who knows me wouldn't think I'd go down without a fight and to say someone went to such lengths to put me down was impressive on my behalf. It meant I was being understood, not many tabbies earn much respect but for a tom to bring a gun, now that was saying something. I couldn't help but smirk.

From behind the stray and boot kicked him down, I looked up to find a familiar and repulsive face "took you long enough" I snap glaring at Marc my father's second in command and also the first stray to be followed into a pride. "You seemed okay" he shrugs. A branch snaps and im pulled back to the present. I shake my head to remove the memory from my mind, I tilt my head back and roar, when I took back down, its only then I notice I have company…

* * *

**What ya think? First chapters a yay or neigh? I couldn't really write to my full potential since the chapter was kind of short… I wanted to keep it short so I could see what you guys wanted before I continue. Please review and favourite etc… anything to help me continue it much appreciated thank you wonderful readers! **


	2. Duties - Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys im back for chapter 2! Yay! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as I enjoyed writing it :P**

**I haven't gotton any reviews as of yet… BUT I hope you guys I'll make me super happy and review for meh? This fanfic is defiantly not over and had heaps of turns later on! 'bear' with me. **

**Faythe Pov –**

* * *

I watch a feline make their way out of the branches, if the eyes hadn't told me who they were first (which they didn't) the scents would have. I'd become very familiar with the difference between a pride cat scents or stray. However this one was different not a stray and not entirely pride cat either. I expected to see Marc's Bluish eyes greet me; make me miss him bound belief of course I would never say that out loud. If it hadn't been Marc I would have suggested Ethan My Youngest -Older Brother or Jace his best friend.

Instead I was greeted by an entirely different scent, one I fought hard to remember, like a thought banging on the inside of my skull, wanting to be let out. I could have started describing what I saw but then I worried I'd lose it, of course I already have theories of famine strays. But to look in front of me and pair the two together seems impossible against great odds.

She had brown eyes and long brown hair kept in a lose back braid, her hair was messy as if she hadn't gotten around to fixing it although the wild look in her eyes made her look dangerous and not someone who you wanted to mess with. I already liked her sense of maturity, I had to take a double take from as long as I remember all I ever saw were black were cats but… this one… she had brown fur. Which I probably wouldn't have minded if the stranger were in cat form, however the girl in front of me was in human form, she looked about 16 or 17.

I assumed she'd mastered the partial shift because her arms were covered in thin brown fur, and she had dark brown feline ears sticking up from her brown hair. She also had a feline's tail extending from a rip in the back of her jeans. But from everything else she seemed perfectly human.

I take a curious step forward and the girl tenses claws extending from her nails, I huff in astonishment. And sit to show I don't intend on attacking her, I desperately wanted to talk to the stray yet I knew I'd suffer both Marc's and my father's scolds. However what was the worst that could happen? They lock me in a cage for what… 2 maybe 3 weeks? Pshh I've heard worse, Hell I've _been_ through worse.

I was the first female enforcer and I was going to be the first enforcer to carry out a solo mission and bring in a, and possibly the _only_ female stray. I wonder over to the trees to shift after hoping the newly found will understand a series of hisses and growls.

I fall to my hands and knees on the forest floor, closing my eyes I imagine my feline features, claws, canines, black fur, yet the look of that unnatural brown fur unsettles me, I shake my head to release the thought. With that last though my shift begins, pain runs through my toes and legs, then to my thighs and back, making its way up my body. I hear my jaw crack reorganizing itself and I cringe almost forgetting the sound as my blunt human teeth are replaced with deadly canines.

I walk back through the trees to meet my new friend; I walk slowly making some noise so she knows I'm there. Though I highly doubt she missed the high reeking pride cat smell. "Hi…" I say then stop my voice sounded so high pitched it could have been a squeak. I narrow my eyes disapproving any sounds leading to weakness I cleared my throat and tried again. "Hi, I'm Faythe" I say stepping into the clearing.

She raises her chin toward me, I defensive sign. I bite my lip to stop offensive words from escaping "What's Your Name?" I ask as casually as I can manage. A slip of irritation coming though my voice. "I'm Jul" she says eyeing me. I let my lip escape my clenched teeth when I taste a little blood, just when a flood of questions are about to erupt from my mouth a scent stops me. It was blood sure enough but It wasn't mine.

"Are you hurt?" I ask looking for the source of the sent, she just nods and turns her arm to show a four long gashes in her arm a sure sign she'd been in a brawl with a feline and lost, however if this was her losing I'd hate to see the other cat if she won. "what happened?" I ask and she shrugs a little. "Big were cat got me, a few blocks from here, bluish eyes maybe? He had scars" she shrugs again. I inhale but don't smell anything from the wound being so far from the source. "may i?" I ask "I might know your attackers sent" I say and step forward. She hesitates though allows me to get closer. I inhale and this time I get a clear reading on the scent not only that i knew the scent, I had no doubt the attacker was Marc…

* * *

**What ya think? Yes? No? Like it? Hate it? Ideas of any kind? Please please please review for more chapters! I value your opinions so much! I love your ideas as well! Remember to review or just pm me if you have something to contribute. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you keep reading! **


	3. A Not-So-Friendly Reunion - Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys back for chapter 3 :D I hope you like it please review AND favourite but you get it xD ENJOY! **

**Faythe Pov: **

I sigh; answering the same question over the course of two hours got tiring I wanted to punch something but I clamped my mouth shut and forced a smile. "Are you sure you don't know the scent?" Jul asked for what could have been the 200th time. "No" I answer shaking my head and going for a sad smile. I thought I would have been better if I hadn't told her I knew marc to be honest I had no idea what kind of damage this girl could do, marc I knew whatever his reason for attacking this stray I knew it wasn't good. Marc never went out to look for a fight among the weak if he wanted a fight he would have stirred up Jace. Though By the looks of this girl she was neither helpless nor weak, her only downfall she had hollow cheek bones and bony features.

She looked slightly malnourished she probably hadn't had a decent meal her whole life, though strays normally came in-the-run-down type of way. Despite her status as the first female stray, I couldn't stop the many questions creating a whirlpool in my mind. Yet I knew how everyone was going to react accusing me and lying and dyeing her fur or something rash like that. They'd find every excuse not to believe me; the number 1 pain in their ass.

I knew it was only a matter of time before my father or Marc got impatient and sent and or came out to look for me. It's a rare case for a tabby to be let out of the watchful eyes of her fellow pride members for little more than an hour, although they knew I could handle myself they still were custom to overreaction.

Jul looked unconvinced and I growled a little under my breathe, I had never been real good at the whole 'friend' thing, I usually messed it up by snapping at them before an hour was up. However the night was still young, It was highly likely Jul had never received training but I was almost positive she could hold her own for a while anyway. The best trained tom I've never met would be marc, and if this tabby walked away with little more than a scratch, I'm sure she will do some serious damage if I didn't watch my mouth.

Jul's lips pressed into a tight white line and I could tell she felt threatened by her exerlerated heart and wide eyes. But what had I done? My answers were answered when Ethan's voice ranf across the forest. "Faythe! Where are you?" he yells quite oblivious to the fact of my close range. Considering the circumstances I breathed in relief, I was glad it was Ethan and not another tom; he would be most likely to understand.

"Over here" I call out and my guest tenses, I smile reassuringly "its fine Jul, it's just my brother" but I was proved wrong when Marc follows him into the clearing, I gap for a moment and slightly curse, earning a starnge look from the tabby now noticing Marc's presence. I shoot a warning look in him direction and he nods a clear sigh of his obligation to behave. I smile a little in thanks. Though I was sure the temporary truce wouldn't last I decided it would do for now at least.

"Ethan, Marc… this is Jul." I watch them all closely waiting for someone to attack or growl at least, but nothing was said, Marc and Jul were glaring daggers at each other and Ethan was caught between their glare, looking highly uncomfortable. I was half expecting to ask quietly for his assistance on removing Marc from the tabby, expecting him to attack it surprised me when the tabby lunged claws aimed for Marc's Throat, Ethan stepped up taking the blow.

**Oooo cliff hanger! Your welcome, Thanks guys for reading, though I still haven't got any reviews! Please please review, I need to know weather or not to continue and what you want to see happen! :D ****^_^**


End file.
